What Lurks in the Labyrinth?
by Fegerrific
Summary: Answering a distress call from an old friend, Mystery Incorporated finds danger on the island of Crete. Is an former foe up to his old tricks again? Or is there more to this case than meets the eye? Nothing is as it seems as the teenaged sleuths race against the clock to uncover the truth behind what lurks in the labyrinth…
1. Distress Call

A tiny fishing boat carried the five sleuths of Mystery Incorporated across the Mediterranean Sea towards the Greek island of Crete. Daphne leaned over the boat railing, her red hair flowing elegantly in the sea breeze. "Greece is so beautiful," she gushed, gazing out toward the approaching island. "I can't imagine anything terrifying here. So who needs our help this time?"

"My old archaeology professor, Professor Demetrius," Velma explained. "He and a team of archaeologists are excavating what they believe may be the labyrinth of the mythological Minotaur. But there've been some complications and he needs our help."

"What sort of complications?" Fred asked.

Velma adjusted her square-rimmed glasses before answering. "He said that the archaeologists are being scared away by a monster!"

"Zoinks!" Shaggy screeched, his dirty blonde hair spiking in fright. "Why can't the complications ever be, like, too much ice cream?"

"Roo raid it!" Scooby barked.

As Mystery Incorporated disembarked at the Crete harbor, a dark-skinned man in a black polo shirt, jeans and a floppy-brimmed hat dashed up to them. "Velma!" he gasped.

"Professor Demetrius!" she exclaimed, embracing him. "It's great to see you again!"

"I only wish it was under happier circumstances," he sighed. "Are these your fellow mystery solvers?"

"They sure are, professor." She indicated each member as the professor shook hands and gave Scooby a friendly pat. "This is Fred, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo."

"I'm pleased to meet all of you," the professor said. "I'll explain everything when we get to the dig site."


	2. Return of an Old Foe

The gang and the professor arrived at the dig site, a large area off the coast of Crete. Roped-off pits dotted the ground in a carefully-planned grid. Tables of labeled artifacts and pottery shards stood at haphazard places around the site. Two archaeologists busily removed layers of soil from something that looked suspiciously like a human skeleton.

"Can you tell us what's been going on here?" Velma asked, striding alongside a roped-off pit.

"Well, it's bizarre," the professor answered. "Many of my fellow archaeologists, all sane and rational people, actually believe that there is a monster on the loose. They all swear it's the mythological Minotaur."

"Jeepers!" Daphne exclaimed. "That's awful."

Demetrius scoffed. "Awful? It's utter nonsense! We've come to an absolute standstill here. Almost everyone has left, frightened off by a myth! Our financial backers are pushing for results, but we can't find anything if everyone's too scared to show up."

A lanky young man in a tank top and sweatpants jogged up to the gang. "Professor Demetrius, that crazy Adonia lady is back and demanding you to sell. She says she has a new offer for you."

Professor Demetrius rolled his eyes with a sigh. "I'll deal with it later. Gang, this is my assistant, Nick Vardos. He's one of my best students this year, so I invited him along for some hands-on experience. Nick, these are the sleuths that I asked to help us with our monster problem."

"You mean the Minotaur?" Nick asked with a sigh. "Superstitious nonsense is all it is."

"I couldn't agree more," the professor agreed. "I'll show the sleuths around and then go deal with Adonia." Nick nodded and fell in step behind the gang.

"Who's Adonia?" Fred asked curiously.

The professor groaned and rolled his eyes. "She's this crazy Greek entrepreneur. She has this bizarre idea that she wants to buy up this land and build a theme park here. This land is rife with rare artifacts, building a tacky theme park would desecrate this land and destroy years of ancient history! And besides, I don't own this land; the Greek government does. I couldn't sell even if I wanted to."

"Hmmm…we might have our first suspect," Daphne mused. "Is there anyone else you suspect?"

The professor led the gang to the edge of the water. "No! We've hired the absolute finest for this dig," he explained. "We even brought in a team of divers to help us find submerged artifacts." He led them to a sandy-haired man in a wetsuit. "But only one hasn't been scared away yet. He's the head of our diving team, Tiger Morris."

"Tiger Morris? Why does that name sound familiar…" Velma bit her lip in thought. "Jinkies! I remember you from Acapulco!" she exclaimed. "Shouldn't you still be in prison?"

**(A/N: The gang met Tiger Morris in _Twenty Thousand Screams Under the Sea_)**

"H-How did you – " Tiger sputtered. "Wait, you're the meddling kids who helped capture me!" he exclaimed, recognition dawning on his face.

"Acapulco? Prison?" Demetrius blustered. "What is the meaning of this?"

Tiger hung his head. "It's not something I'm proud of. Years ago, I sought to steal some rare artifacts from a sunken galleon in Acapulco. I disguised myself as a sea monster from Aztec legend to scare everyone away so I could get away with the treasure. But these kids saw through my ruse and unmasked me as the thief I truly was."

The professor turned red with anger. "You mean, all this time, I've been harboring a THIEF!" he spluttered. I can't believe…I…this is….UGH!" He pointed a threatening finger at Tiger. "I'm watching you. If I find that you had a hand in this Minotaur mumbo-jumbo..." In a fury, Demetrius stalked away, leaving his threat unfinished. Nick followed closely behind.

"Like, he took it well," Shaggy remarked.

"He's on edge," Tiger remarked. "This monster business has us all stirred up. But I hope you don't think I have anything to do with it. I did my time behind bars for my Sea Beast stunt. I'm not going to risk that again for some priceless artifacts and a chance to play dress-up."

"We're glad to hear it, Mr. Morris," Fred exclaimed.

"Please, none of that 'Mister' stuff," said Tiger. "Mr. Morris was my father, and he disowned me after I got arrested. Just call me Tiger."

"Have you seen the Minotaur, Mr...uh..Tiger?" Daphne asked.

The diver shook his head. "No, and I'm glad of it. From what I've heard about the beast, it's horrifying; a nightmare come to life. They say it's taller than a full-grown man, with shaggy fur and sharp, wicked horns. Some say it even breathes fire!"

"Jinkies! Sound terrifying!" Velma exclaimed.

"I just hope it can't swim," Tiger chuckled. "I have to collect some stuff from my tent and get back to diving. If you have any more questions, just find me."

As the diver left, Daphne turned to the rest of the gang. "Well, I guess even a Sea Beast can change its scales,"

Velma nibbled on a fingernail. "I'm not so sure. We've got a mystifying Minotaur on the loose and one of our old foes on the scene. I think we need to keep a close eye on him."

"Right, Velma," Fred agreed. "Let's split up, gang. Velma, you follow Tiger and see what he's up to. Don't let him out of your sight. Daphne and I will go find Demetrius and see what else we can find out about this bull-headed baddie. Shaggy, you and Scooby go talk to the rest of the archaeologists here and see what they know about the Minotaur."

"Like, for once, there's no creepy cave or spooky swamp to explore," Shaggy sighed with relief as the gang headed off in their separate directions. "Let's go Scoob. I hope there's, like, a kitchen around here."


	3. Tiger Tail

Velma tiptoed along the shore, carefully keeping her suspect in sight. "Where is he going?" she muttered to herself. Tiger strode through the sand, his bare feet leaving deep footprints in the wet grains, before entering his tent near the edge of the water. Stealthily, Velma crouched down near the tent flap, struggling to hear and see what was going on. From the depths of the tent, she heard a tinny tinkling of bells – a cell phone ringing.

"H'lo?" he answered. "Yeah, chief, it's me. I'm in Greece on a dig. There's been a bit of a problem. Those kids showed up again, the meddling ones who caught me the first time. No, I don't think they'll be too much of a problem. Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll take care of them." Velma gasped in shock, watching Tiger's silhouette pace back and forth in the tent. "You worry too much. Goodbye." Tiger flipped his phone shut and strode out of the tent, accidentally tripping over Velma!

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Tiger stammered, struggling to get to his feet. "…what were you even DOING down there?"

Thinking quickly, Velma snatched at her glasses and tossed them to the ground. "Jinkies! My glasses! I can't see a thing without my…oh, here they are!" Quickly, the brainiac sleuth straightened up and flashed her suspect a very fake smile. "Sorry, didn't see you there. I just can't see a thing without my glasses."

Arching an eyebrow, Tiger crossed his arms over his well-toned chest and regarded Velma suspiciously. "Uh-huh. So why don't you tell me what you were REALLY doing. You were spying on me, weren't you?"

"Afraid of what I might hear?" Velma retorted, throwing caution into the wind. "Like that phone call? Who were you talking to?"

Tiger scowled. "Chief Valdez, okay? Just because I'm out of prison doesn't mean I'm off the hook, you know. I still have to report back to him that I'm staying out of trouble and being a good boy or I go right back behind bars."

"Does disguising yourself as a Minotaur count as 'staying out of trouble?' " asked Velma furiously. Tiger's eyes widened in shock. "Well?" she prompted. Instead of answering, Tiger latched onto Velma's wrist with a vise-like grip. "Hey! Let me go!" The sleuth struggled to free herself, but Tiger held on tight, yanking her roughly towards him.

"Look!" snarled Tiger, releasing his grip and pointing down at the ground. Puzzled, Velma followed his finger down to the ground. An acid-green snake curled up only inches from where Velma stood a second ago! The serpent hissed a warning before slithering back under a nearby rock. "Didn't Demetrius warn you about snakes?!"

Velma shuddered at the close call. "J-Jinkies! No he d-didn't. Th-thanks!"

"Don't make me regret it!" Tiger hissed into Velma's ear before turning on his heel and storming away.


	4. Greedy Land Developer? Check!

Fred and Daphne explored the nearby area, searching for the professor.

"Professor Demetrius? Professor Demetrius?" Fred called, striding past tables of carefully marked artifacts.

"Hmmm…that's odd," Daphne mused. "Where could he have gone?"

"I don't know," Fred said, placing his hands on his hips. "He can't be too far."

"Look!" Daphne gasped, pointed a well-manicured finger. "The professor's hat!"

The pair raced over to the nearby hat. "No evidence of a struggle," Fred said, examining the hat and ground nearby. "But this old hat looks like it's been crushed by something. Let's go see if we can find him."

Fred and Daphne continued their calls. "Professor Demetrius? Professor Demetrius?"

A Greek woman in a navy business suit strode up to the pair and began speaking to them in rapid-fire Greek. Noting Fred and Daphne's puzzled expressions, she instantly switched to English. "American?" she demanded. Fred and Daphne nodded in relief. "Are you looking for Demetrius, also?" she asked. "I am Adonia Kopsis. I have come with a very generous offer for this land, but that American man has been avoiding me all day!"

Fred and Daphne exchanged glances. "Sorry to hear that, Ms. Kopsis," Fred replied. "But we're not sure where Demetrius is either."

Adonia groaned loudly. "Americans. No help!" she sighed, stalking away on high heels.

"Rude much?" Daphne asked, offended.

"Yeah, she's friendly. No wonder Professor Demetrius doesn't like her. Let's get back to the rest of the gang and see what they've found out."

Velma crouched behind a large boulder by the shore, anxiously waiting for her suspect to resurface from the water (and keeping a closer eye out for snakes!) "I wish I'd brought a book," she muttered to herself.

She jumped slightly at a small noise that turned out to be Fred and Daphne returning. "What did you find out about our old friend?" Fred whispered.

Velma told Fred and Daphne of her close encounter with the snake and how Tiger saved her.

"I still don't trust him," Fred proclaimed. "And the professor's vanished. We found his hat, but not him." Velma took the crushed hat and examined it. "We also met Adonia. She's quite the woman."

"Demetrius is never without his hat," Velma replied. "So now we have two suspects and a missing professor," Velma mused thoughtfully. "Wonder what Shaggy and Scooby found?"

"Knowing those two, a snack bar!" Fred quipped.


	5. Scooby Snacks and Scaredy Cats

Shaggy explored the dig site with his faithful pet. Scooby, nose to the ground, sniffed his way through the area while Shaggy strode alongside him. "Any luck, Scoob?"

Scooby sneezed. "Rope," he barked.

"Hmm…I don't see a snack bar either," Shaggy replied. "Let's get back to the gang and get out of here!" He turned abruptly, slamming into a dark, furry shape. "Man, Scoob, we need to give you a haircut; you're getting as shaggy as I am!"

Scooby shuddered behind Shaggy. "Rhat's rot re!" he barked in a panic.

"Then who…." Shaggy raised his head in dread, staring into the glowing red eyes of the Minotaur. It towered over the pair, its massive body covered in dark brown fur. Two wickedly sharp tan horns topped its bull head. A jet of fire issued from the creature's nostrils, nearly singeing Shaggy's locks. "Like, ZOINKS!" He and Scooby raced away from the creature as fast as their legs could carry them!

The pair raced through the dig site in a blind panic, pursued by the Minotaur. The bull-headed beast roared loudly as another tongue of flame burst from its snout. The frightened pair stumbled over the uneven terrain as the creature gained on them. Suddenly, strong hands grabbed the pair's ankles and yanked them down into a freshly dug pit. Snarling and roaring, the Minotaur blindly raced past the pit, not noticing its prey had disappeared.

"Phew! Thanks, man," Shaggy sighed to their rescuer, a frazzled Professor Demetrius.

"Glad to help! After I left you all with that thief, I went back to my office. I worked in there for a little while, and then headed out to see if you all had found anything. That's when that awful Minotaur tried to grab me. He only got my hat, fortunately, but I've been hiding down here ever since!"

"Well, I think the creature has gone for now," Shaggy remarked. "Let's go see if we can go find the rest of the gang."


	6. Final Clues

After searching the dig site for their friends, Shaggy, Scooby and Demetrius finally found Fred, Velma and Daphne sitting together on the shore. "Professor Demetrius!" Velma exclaimed, racing to his side. "You're okay! We thought you had been kidnapped!"

"Well, that Minotaur tried," the professor boasted, taking his hat from Velma and plopping it firmly on his head. "But I was too quick for him!"

"You saw the Minotaur?" Daphne exclaimed.

"Like, it was huge and, like, SCARY!" Shaggy interrupted.

"Rand rit reathed rire!" Scooby barked.

"Breathed fire!" Velma exclaimed. "Jinkies, I don't remember that being a part of the old myth. Hmmm…seems to me our Minotaur doesn't know his mythology."

"You're right, Velma!" Fred exclaimed.

"Which means I don't think we're dealing with a real Minotaur here," replied Velma.

Suddenly, Professor Demetrius' assistant raced up to the gang. His face was smudged with dirt and soot and his black sweatpants sported a jagged rip down the side. A still-smoking scorch mark blazed down his shirt. "What happened, Nick?" the professor asked with concern.

"I was attacked!" he shouted, his eyes wild with fear. "I was cataloguing some of the artifacts when it came up behind me and tried to roast me alive! I barely got away!"

Demetrius placed a soothing hand on Nick's shoulder. "Calm down, son. You're safe now." Slowly, Nick's breathing returned to a normal pace.

"Can you take us to where the Minotaur attacked you?" asked Velma. "The creature might have left behind some clues."

"Do I have to?" Nick whined. "I'm not in any hurry to meet that…thing…again!"

Fred smiled encouragingly. "We'll all come with you. You'll be perfectly safe."

"Perfectly safe?" Shaggy muttered. "How many times have we heard THAT one before? Ow!" Daphne had given him a hard elbow to the ribs.

"Not helping!" she hissed.

Nick grimaced. "Fine. I'll take you there. Just be careful. I have no desire to be a Minotaur's snack."

"Oh, and we do?" Shaggy complained. Daphne aimed another elbow his way, but he dodged it with ease as he and the rest of the gang strode after Nick.

"This is the spot," Nick announced after a short trek, pointing at a table full of artifacts. "Can I go now before that thing shows up?"

The professor nodded. "Go back to your tent and rest. Sun's about to set, so we should probably quit soon anyway." With a nod of thanks, Nick limped away without a backwards glance.

Scooby curiously sniffed the area around the table before sneezing loudly. "What'cha smell, Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

Scooby rubbed his nose vigorously with a paw. "Rusty!"

"Dusty?" Velma translated, carefully kneeling down by Scooby. "Hmmm…there's some sort of powder here that must have made Scooby sneeze." She dipped her finger into it and rolled it around in her palm. "I think its aluminum powder. Very flammable."

"That must be how the Minotaur breathed fire," Fred remarked.

Demetrius looked worried. "Aluminum powder is very dangerous. A tiny spark could ignite the little bit you're holding and burn this whole place to the ground!"

"Sounds like a blessing!" came a voice.

The professor stifled a groan. "What do you mean, Adonia?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

"You know very well what I mean!" she shouted. "If this whole place burns down, I could use for theme park! Millions come and make me lots of money!"

"Adonia. This place is STILL not for sale! You will not change my mind!"

"Hey guys!" Daphne called over the argument. "Over here! I've found something!" She pointed to a black object on the ground nearby. "I think it's a diving mask of some kind."

"What's a diving mask doing so far away from the shore?" Fred mused.

"I have my suspicions...Hey, look over here. Hoofprints!" Velma exclaimed, pointing to a trail of sooty prints. "Let's follow them and see where they lead!" The gang headed down the trail, leaving the professor and Adonia to continue their shouting match.

The gang followed the footprints down near the shore. "Looks like the tracks stop here," Daphne remarked, stopping in front of a tent flap.

"Just as I suspected," said Velma. "This tent belongs to our old friend, Tiger Morris. I think I've solved this mystery!"

"Then its time to set a trap!" Fred announced.

"Ruh-ro!" Scooby barked.

"Don't worry, you two," Velma said. "For this trap, we'll need another kind of bait."

Shaggy shook his head stubbornly. "Like, five Scooby Snacks apiece and that's our final offer…Wait, what?"


	7. It Takes a Thief

As the sun began to set on the dig site, Tiger Morris bobbed to the surface of the water, yanked off his diving mask and shook out his wet hair. Setting a few damp vases on the shore, he looked up into the accusing eyes of Demetrius and Mystery Incorporated. "Problem, Professor?" Tiger asked with an awkward chuckle.

"Not anymore," he replied. "These kids say that you're the jerk dressing up as the Minotaur, trying to scare us away and steal the artifacts for yourself. And given your track record, I'm inclined to agree."

Tiger clambered out of the water in a panic. "I'm innocent! I swear! You have the wrong guy!" he protested desperately. Ignoring his pleas, Professor Demetrius grabbed the diver and tied his hands behind his back. "Please, I know it's hard to believe. But you have to listen to me."

"We've listened to your lies long enough!" Demetrius exclaimed. "Get this thief out of my sight!"

"Velma! I saved your life! Please...don't...NO!" Tiger sputtered as Fred dragged him away.

While Fred left to turn Tiger over to the authorities, the rest of Mystery Incorporated met the professor back at the dig site. "I can't thank you kids enough for solving the mystery."

"It's not often that we deal with repeat offenders," Daphne replied.

"Now that the Minotaur is gone, we can get back to work here. I'll call all of my employees to come back and help. We'll get these artifacts catalogued and sent to museums around the world before you can say 'Athena!'"

"Scooby-Rooby-ROO!" Scooby yipped in agreement while the rest of the gang roared with laughter.


	8. Too Soon?

As the gang was laughing at Scooby's silly catchphrase, an ominous growl echoed through the dig site. "Man, Scoob," Shaggy exclaimed. "You must be hungry, because I can hear your tummy rumbling from over here!"

Scooby looked puzzled. "Rit's rot ry rummy," he said with a shake of his head.

Shaggy gulped. "Like, it wasn't mine, either," Suddenly, the Minotaur burst onto the scene, growling and roaring at the group. A blast of flame emanated from its nostrils as it reared up to its full height, its wickedly sharp horns gleaming in the twilight. In fear, the gang raced away from the snarling creature.

They led the beast on a frantic chase through the dig site, stumbling over uneven terrain, leaping over roped-off pits and ducking under cataloguing tables. "I thought…you turned…Tiger…over to…the…police!" Demetrius panted as they ran.

"Give…us…a minute…and…we'll…explain," Velma panted. "NOW, FRED!" Fred, concealed behind a boulder, gave a quick tug on the rope in his hand. The well-camouflaged net attached to the rope flew up, trapping the Minotaur.

"It worked!" Daphne cheered, looking up at the snarling creature twisting and turning in the net.

"Don't act so surprised," Fred muttered as he and Tiger strode out from their hiding place.

"Okay, Velma. What's going on?" Demetrius asked as Fred raced forward and tied up the creature. "If its not Tiger, then who is it?"

"It's easy to figure out, once you look at the clues," Velma said with a smug smile.

"But weren't they all pointing to Tiger as the Minotaur?" Daphne asked, confused.

Velma nodded. "That's the point!" she exclaimed. "It was painfully obvious that someone wanted to frame him for the crime; someone who knew about his past record."

"Ret ron rith rit!" Scooby barked impatiently.

"I'm getting there, Scooby." Velma strode over to the struggling Minotaur. "The only people who knew that were the professor and…" Velma ripped off the Minotaur's mask...


	9. The Mystery is Revealed!

"…Nick Vardos."

"Arresting Tiger was only bait for the real culprit," Fred continued. "We needed Nick to be desperate enough to appear one last time. When you mentioned that the excavation may be continuing, Nick panicked and tried a last-ditch effort to scare us away."

"Nick, I don't believe it," Demetrius moaned. "Why would you do this?"

"Why else?" Nick sneered. "I wanted those artifacts for myself. I knew they'd fetch a pretty penny for me, but I needed you all out of the way. I overheard you all talking about that diver's past record and realized how easy it would be to frame that oaf and have him take the fall for me."

"I realized something was amiss when we started gathering clues," Velma began. "When we investigated the Sea Beast case, Tiger hid his tracks well with sleight of hand and masterful acting. Careful research of local legends allowed him to fool the locals as well as a skeptical undercover officer. He also faked his own disappearance so he wouldn't be considered a suspect.

"In your attempt to cast suspicion on him, you left a trail of clues that a blind detective could follow, nothing like the Tiger we knew," continued Velma. "The diving mask at the 'scene of the crime' was way too obvious. So were the hoofprints that led straight to Tiger's tent. And the Minotaur never breathed fire in the original myths. The 'fire-breathing minotaur' is a Hollywood invention."

"But, like, what about Adonia?" Shaggy asked. "She sure was suspicious."

"Suspicious, yes," Fred admitted. "But she had nothing to do with this scheme."

The professor shook his head. "Nick, I can't believe you would betray my trust like this. I don't know what I'm going to do with you." With a long-suffering sigh, Demetrius turned to Tiger. "I'm sorry I doubted you, Mr. Morris," the professor sighed. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Tiger grinned. "Of course! As long as you drop that 'Mister' stuff and just call me Tiger. We're in this together, after all!"

"Agreed," Demetrius conceded. "Now that this Minotaur business is over, we can finally get this dig back on track!" He stopped suddenly. "Wait, after all this monster ridiculousness, I no longer have an assistant!"

"I think you have five," Tiger corrected, indicating Mystery Incorporated. "I think these meddling kids can fill in the vacancy quite nicely!"

The professor looked bewildered before breaking into a grin. "Excellent suggestion! Will you kids be willing to stay for a while and help us finish?"

"Scooby-Rooby-ROO!" Scooby barked in affirmation.


	10. Epilogue: Final Goodbyes

With the help of Mystery Incorporated, Professor Demetrius and his crew completed the archaeological dig and rebuilt the labyrinth to its former glory. "It looks amazing!" the professor exclaimed, beaming with pride. "I couldn't have done it without you!"

Tiger folded his arms across his chest and surveyed their handiwork. "It's impressive, all right," he said, nodding his approval.

"So what happens now?" Velma asked. "Do you give tours and tell the history and mythology of this place?"

Demetrius grimaced. "Er…not…exactly. We…uh…maybe I'd better show you." He led the group to the labyrinth's entrance, where an enormous neon sign blinked and flashed.

"What does it say?" Velma asked, squinting at the flashing Greek letters.

Demetrius looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet in embarrassment. "Um…escapethelabyrinth," he murmured quickly.

Velma groaned. "A tourist attraction?"

The professor chuckled weakly. "Never hurts to balance antiquity with advertising," he replied.

Behind the gang came the familiar clip-clop of high heels. Adonia Kopsis, resplendent in a charcoal-gray business suit, sidled through the gang to position herself next to Demetrius. "Making this musty old ruin into a profitable tourist trap – er…entertainment center – was simple," she giggled. "Guests puzzle their way through the maze with only cryptic clues as their guide. And at every turn, you could come face to face with the monstrous Minotaur!"

"Zoinks!" yelped Shaggy, diving into Scooby's paws. "Like, ANOTHER Minotaur?"

Tiger laughed at the pair's cowardice. "Don't worry, you two. It's just as fake as the other Minotaur. In fact…" the diver placed two fingers in his mouth and blew an earsplitting whistle.

Within minutes, the Minotaur shambled up to the gang and pulled off its bull mask, revealing the human face of Nick Vardos. "You whistled, sir?" Nick answered, packing as much disdain as possible into the last word.

"Just checking to see if you were ready to go," Tiger replied, his voice dripping with smug satisfaction. "We'll be sending guests into the maze at any moment."

Muttering darkly, Nick jammed his mask back on and jogged into the maze. "Meddling kids," he murmured before vanishing into the darkness.

After a final round of hand-and-pawshakes, the gang boarded the fishing boat that brought them to the island.

"Thanks for everything!" Demetrius called. He and Tiger stood on the shore, waving until the boat vanished into the sunset.


End file.
